


The Philosopher King Outline and Chapter Summaries

by RedHorse



Series: The Philosopher King [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse/pseuds/RedHorse
Summary: The content here is more or less a sure thing, but I haven't sworn a blood oath upon it or anything and I may change my mind. Summaries in italics are the ones I include in the chapters and are meant to tease, not inform, for the most part. If the chapter includes a regular text summary, then said chapter is written and posted and the summary is truly meant to remind you of/tell you what happened. So, I hope it goes without saying, but: SPOILER ALERT for anyone who hasn't read the posted chapters yet.





	The Philosopher King Outline and Chapter Summaries

**The Philosopher King**

**PART ONE (1988-1991) CHAPTERS 1-9**

_**originally aired May 03, 2018-July 01, 2018** _

 

CHAPTER ONE: THE WAND OF YEW

_IN WHICH HARRY TURNS EIGHT, SELECTS A WAND, AND INTRIGUES A DARK LORD._

^ See above. Sirius brought Harry to the Malfoys when he was about two, and he has lived with them ever since as their Ward. He is eight, and meant to choose a wand from his family's heirloom wand collection, an old practice among some families which has been revived by Tom into a mandate. The wands signal very different futures for Harry, but in a moment of eye contact with Tom - an unexpected guest at the ceremony - the powerful, ambitious yew wand leaps into Harry's grasp. 

 

CHAPTER TWO: THE MATTER OF AN HEIR

_IN WHICH SIRIUS AND NARCISSA MAKE PLANS FOR HARRY’S FUTURE, AND BILL WEASLEY HAS A RENDEZVOUS WITH AN ALLY._

Just after Harry selects his wand, Narcissa privately voices concerns about Harry to Sirius, since his apparent power, and selection of the yew wand, make safety through obscurity unlikely. Sirius--who had hoped and expected Harry to choose the birch wand, and certainly not the yew--agrees to groom Harry as his Heir. Sirius has a brief run-in with Callum Avery, an old flame. Harry spends a few rare hours with his parents, who have confusing reactions to his choice of wand. Bill has a secret meeting with Dumbledore, wherein Harry's special status to the surviving, but hard-hit Order of the Phoenix and a plan set to unfurl during Harry's Hogwarts years are alluded to.

 

CHAPTER THREE: THE CONSEQUENCES OF DELEGATION

_IN WHICH TOM VISITS THE FORMER US AND RUMINATES ON THE BURDENS OF ABSOLUTE POWER._

Tom has been told that thousands of encamped Muggles died mysteriously, so he goes to the former US to figure out what happened. It doesn't take him long. He has a brief visit with his old "companion" John Bearheart, who invented a spell that would utilize the wards as a transmittal mechanism to spread a deadly curse in an instant. He was inspired by the description of virus activity on the early version of the internet used by his mother, a college professor. Instead of killing John, Tom sends him to Durmstrang and forbids him to ever come home. On his way out, Tom meets and is intrigued by Elaine Fawley, a niece of the empowered family in that part of the former US. He requests her presence in Paris, the seat of his power in Europe.

 

CHAPTER FOUR: THE THINGS WE KNOW TO BE TRUE

_IN WHICH HARRY MAKES A NEW FRIEND, RON WEASLEY ADJUSTS TO LIFE AFTER THE NOTT WARDSHIP, AND SIRIUS CONSIDERS TAKING A WARD HIMSELF._

Harry's increase in freedoms lead to him accompanying the Malfoys to Weasley House for a celebration of the return of Ron to his family after he was largely raised in Canada by Lord Nott as a ward. Harry discovers that Tom ordered Lord Nott to sever Ron's hands to punish Arthur Weasley for speaking their lord's name. Sirius visits with the mysterious Peter Pettigrew about, among other things, the Muggle child Hermione, who was literally delivered to his doorstep by Tom.

 

CHAPTER FIVE: THE WISDOM OF CHILDREN

_IN WHICH HERMIONE FORMS AN UNLIKELY ALLIANCE, AND ELSPETH ACQUIRES A SECRET._

Hermione explores 12 Grimmauld Place and contemplates her role in the world. She forms a connection to Peter, who takes her with him to a meeting with Muggle representatives about opening a library, and seeing the world from her new vantage point focuses Hermione's mind on the prospect of setting things right. She has been frightened and disgusted by her spontaneous magic, but she promises herself she will embrace its power and begins to realize how vast that power truly is. At Peverell Ridge, home of the Potters, James takes Elspeth to choose an ancestral wand in secret, and without hesitation she selects the birch wand.

 

CHAPTER SIX: THE GILDED CAGE

_IN WHICH DRACO GROWS UP, HARRY MEETS A DRAGON, AND TOM VISITS PLATFORM 9 ¾._

On Draco's tenth birthday, the routine he's come to expect is changed, and Draco must face the implications of the inheritance and title he's expected to take up. At Draco's very adult birthday party, Harry has a troubling experience with Norville Avery, heir to the Lord Avery title, but Sirius and Callum Avery converge to divert any trouble. Lucius and Narcissa present Draco with a dragon hatchling, which he names Magnificent, and with whom Harry feels an odd bond. As is his custom, Tom watches the Hogwarts students board the Express on September 1, but he is surprised when he literally bumps into Harry Potter, and the intrigue he felt when Harry chose his wand three years before is briefly revived.

 

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SENTIENCE OF THINGS

_IN WHICH HARRY HAS A CONVERSATION WITH A HAT._

After a lengthy stall, Harry sorts Gryffindor. Horace Slughorn is on the staff, along with the Carrows, Sinistra, and Vector. Minerva McGonagall is headmistress. Harry is bearing the yew wand for the first time since the day he chose it, and he finds that it has an undeniable sentience and power.

 

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FIERY BIRD

_IN WHICH HARRY SPENDS HIS FIRST WEEK AT HOGWARTS._

Harry finds himself befriended almost instantly with Lavender Brown (Gryffindor), who was raised on the continent and is close with Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin). Harry and Draco (Slytherin) are relieved to find they can still spend plenty of time together because all the houses have a shared common room available only to those students with ties to the forty-one families. The Gryffindor head of house, Professor Vector, tells the first years that there is a competition for class rankings that involves academic performance, but these ordinary avenues for points are eclipsed if a student is able to master animagery or organism conjuring in their first year. Knowing his wand is powerful, Harry thinks he might have a chance at this opportunity to increase his family's favor with Tom.

Elspeth, Lucius and Narcissa receive letters from Harry and react in different ways.

Fawkes shows up in Harry's dorm window on a burning day, and that night Harry sees Dumbledore in his dreams.

 

CHAPTER NINE: THE NINE DISAPPEARANCES (ONE)

_IN WHICH TOM IS GIVEN CAUSE FOR CONCERN, AND CHARLIE MAKES NEW ACQUAINTANCES._

A body is discovered in the Black Palace's gardens, within the wards, and a distraught Bellatrix recognizes her sister Andromeda's magical signature when Tom casts a spell to reveal it. However, the body is not Andromeda's: it belongs to Rosario Wells, a representative elected by Sirius's Muggle subjects, and whom Sirius believed to be Muggle. Tom decides to call in Lord Nott from his exile in North America to solve the mystery.

Charlie and Elaine have been informally assigned by an unnamed member of Tom's inner circle to rub elbows with certain members of German society, and are doing so based out of Tom's seat of power in Germany in Cologne. They run into John Bearheart and Elaine keeps him around. Charlie is a dragon Animagus, which has made him the subject of more of Tom's interest than he ever wanted. 

 

 **PART TWO** **(1991-1997) CHAPTERS 10-21**

_**originally aired July 8, 2018-February 6, 2019** _

 

CHAPTER 10: INTERSPECIFIC

_IN WHICH HARRY ENTERTAINS A SERIES OF UNEXPECTED GUESTS._

Harry has an eventful day at Hogwarts, beginning with a surprise visit from Sirius Black, who discourages him from researching the Black library on the subject of Animagery. After a puzzling Herbology class partnered with Theo Nott, Harry is surprised when Theo offers to loan him personal texts on organism conjuring. Intending to stop by his dorm briefly to check on the phoenix, Harry is stopped by Severus Snape, who their lord sent to explore the "phenomenon" of Harry's familiar. After he sees the phoenix, Severus legilimizes Harry - or tries to, but the yew wand interjects. Unsettled by the experience, Harry collects his books from Theo, and then he and Draco argue about Harry's sudden closeness with Theo. Harry returns to his room, and, fueled by the encounter, pours over Theo's books until late in the night, when he reads an incantation aloud while holding his wand. Magnificent appears. Harry, first believing he succeeded in a conjuration, shortly realizes that he summoned Magnificent, and didn't conjure anything. He also doesn't know how to send her back, and before he can figure something out, she is set loose in the castle.

 

CHAPTER 11: RATIOCINATIVE

_IN WHICH HERMIONE THINKS SHE'S COME TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING, AND THEN MUST GUESS AGAIN._

Hermione’s first term at Hogwarts is spent largely in silence, observing her peers, studying the first four years’ curriculum in secret, and dodging a few categories of predator. Lavender is randomly (and secretly) kind. The months at Hogwarts fuel Hermione’s desire to topple the wizarding world, but she is jolted out of her careful detachment when she meets Elspeth Potter in Diagon Alley. Sirius and Lily have been meeting alone periodically so that Sirius can tell her about Harry. She is shocked to know that a Phoenix has attached itself to Harry as a familiar.

 

CHAPTER 12: DECONSTRUCTED

_IN WHICH TOLLIVER PAYS A TOLD, AND IS READMITTED TO THE FOLD._

 Tom is debriefed by Severus regarding Harry and his familiar, and on the same day a new body appears at the Black Palace. When Tom arrives to inspect it, he learns that Sirius, sent to collect Tolliver Knott from his Canadian exile, still has not returned. The body, like the last one, is Muggle but linked to the magical signature of a witch believed long dead--Eileen Snape, nee Prince. Meanwhile, Sirius has uneasily taken up temporary residence at the Knott Castle; Tolliver, Lord Knott and a necromancer, keeps an odd house. Sirius is relieved when their lord shows up to force Tolliver to comply, but interpreting Tolliver's attitude as continued defiance, Tom extracts a punishment. Days later, Ron and Theo meet Lord Knott on the road to Hogsmeade, and Ron doesn't quite understand what transpires, except to be reminded of all the reasons to fear Lord Knott. Tom visits Lucius to discuss the Pureblood tradition of heirs, and particularly, that Harry is not only the Black and Peverell Heir, without Tom weighing in, but also (previously unbeknownst to Lucius) has a phoenix familiar. 

 

CHAPTER 13: RECONDITE

_IN WHICH CHARLIE AND ELAINE ARE TASKED WITH THE SEARCH FOR SOMETHING LONG HIDDEN, AND THE JOURNEY CHARTS A PECULIAR COURSE._

Harry and Draco slowly reconnect in the school holidays leading up to the summer before their second year. In a moment of panic, feeling trapped at Malfoy Manor by Norville Avery, Harry spontaneously transforms into a raven, and wins the first-year rankings because even though he can't repeat it at will, Lucius and Tom witness the change. At a Yule holiday dinner at the manor, Tom joins the Malfoys' dinner party unexpectedly (good thing he's always saved a seat) and after generally unnerving everyone and openly studying Harry, he announces a new tradition wherein he must approve each family's choice of Heir. He also casually drops his plans to hold the Triwizard Tournament, to the surprise of all assembled. Charlie and Elaine unravel the annual spell to retrieve the Goblet of Fire, which has been hidden since its last use. In their year in the trenches together, they delve into a deeper and more toxic relationship. 

 

CHAPTER 14: AGNATE

_IN WHICH A YEAR (HARRY'S THIRD AND ELSPETH'S FIRST) PASSES AT HOGWARTS._

Elspeth goes to Hogwarts. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is reintroduced (with a twist!) and the first two tasks are won by a mysterious new seventh year Gryffindor named Riley Wilhelm. 

 

CHAPTER 15: ILLUSORY

_IN WHICH RILEY FACES THE THIRD TASK, AND ALL IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS._

Riley meets with Peter in the forbidden forest, utilizing an enchanted map, Marauder-style, and is disappointed when instead of offering assistance in the task as he apparently has before, Peter seems to be leaving him to fend for himself. He does give him a letter to carry, though. After putting it in the designated spot, Riley waits to see who comes for it: Hermione Granger. They speak briefly, and then Riley shows up for the final task. By the end, he's alive and the only one to both complete and survive it, so he wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Elspeth has been ogling Hermione all year, and seeing her go off alone, follows, hoping to speak to her. Elspeth has the original Marauder's Map and a certain cloak of invisibility, so she's able to track the pair to a corridor where (apparently neglecting their own maps and believing themselves to be alone) they are discussing the fact that Riley is not a wizard, and Peter is not to be trusted. Elspeth follows the conversation as best she can and concludes that Riley must be a Squib.

In the next scene, Yule of 1994, Harry has another baffling moment with his lord, who abruptly severs his ward's tether. The tether has stifled Harry's magic in addition to keeping him close to the earth, and Harry is flooded with a resurgence of his own power, to the yew wand's delight. Later that same night, Tom informs the assemblage that with the severing of Harry's tether he has also terminated the Malfoys' wardship and Harry is free to go -- but he first must choose between the heirship to Peverell or the heirship to Black, because Tom has decided that one boy can't inherit both. After an agonized moment and reassurance from Sirius, Harry chooses Peverell.

 

CHAPTER 16: SALIENT

_IN WHICH HARRY BEGINS HIS SIXTH YEAR AND CAPTURES TOM'S INTEREST YET AGAIN - BUT THIS TIME HE KEEPS IT._

Harry's second summer at Peverell Ridge is coming to a close. It's his sixteenth birthday and he has been able to grow closer to his family and Remus. After dinner Harry falls asleep in the parlor, and wakes up to hear his parents and Remus discussing something occurring at Hogwarts, though he doesn't overhear what. They mention Peter and allude to Sirius's betrayal. When the adults turn in, Harry sneaks out to the conservatory and summons Magnificent. He's gotten a lot better at it, and Magnificent has nearly outgrown the conservatory. He lets her fly. Over the summer, Harry has learned that what he had previously believed to be hallucinations are, rather, his ability to see through spells created through mind magic, inherited from Nadine the Clear-Eyed, Salazar Slytherin's cousin in the Peverell ancestry.

Tom is seeing Riley, and knows he has a secret. They are at Severus's, and so is Bella, for the evening, but Tom is restless and leaves after one drink for the island in Wales. He immediately descends the ladder beneath the trap door.

On September 1st, Harry sees Tom at Platform 9 3/4, as he has for years, and realizes he is no illusion. Tom sees him, approaches him, and seems bemused by his disillusionment's dysfunction, and intrigued by Harry.

Elspeth, knowing that the likely candidate for the Triwizard Tournament is a commonborn Potter subject with no skill, sneaks out to the Great Hall to submit her name to the goblet of fire. Harry finds out, and puts his name in too. He tells Elspeth he would have done it anyway. Another surprising submission comes from Hermione Granger, who no one thinks of as a powerful witch, and there are plenty of candidates among the families sworn to Sirius. Lucius visits the school to carry a message to Draco about their lord's intent to reinstate the ancient rite of _Maxime Proxime_ , a magical bond of loyalty between lord and heir which has been compared to marriage bonds in its intensity and expectation of loyalty. Because the bond must be sincerely offered by the lord to the recipient he most trusts, and sincerely accepted in return, Harry realizes there's no way his father could instate it with Harry over Elspeth. Over the next few weeks, Harry becomes comfortable with the idea. Just in time for October 31, when Harry and Hermione are each chosen as champions before their lord announces his edict with a surprise twist: to demonstrate his commitment to the new way, he selects his own  _Maxime Proxime_. Harry.

Because Harry is thus magically integrated into House Slytherin and removed from House Peverell, the goblet of fire issues another name to replace his as Lord Potter's champion--Elspeth's.

 

CHAPTER 17: TRANSFORMATIVE

Hermione juggles the new challenge of being in the spotlight, but there is someone whose attention _isn’t_ new. Harry and Tom have breakfast. The house champions engage in the first Task.

(sorry, I forgot to add detail here, but I'll try to come back and do it soon!)

 

 

CHAPTER 18: CELEBRATORY

Severus and Tom are house hunting. They find the right place: the ruin of the original Slytherin estate, which can be reclaimed by Tom as a descendent, and due to Maxime Proxime, Harry has to participate too. Riley collects Harry from Hogwarts to fetch him back to Tom for this ritual. While there, he reminisces on how he doesn't miss it AT ALL, except for maybe former paramours Fred and George Weasley. Harry realizes that Riley is not just his lord's friend, which makes the day trip kind of awkward. 

Sirius attends a Yule celebration at Peverell Ridge, where he's made semi-welcome by James and has an awkward/hostile interaction with Remus also, but Sirius is given hope that they can resolve things and become close once more. 

Harry is back at the Slytherin estate, which is fully restored and ridiculously decorated for Yule. After a few awkward moments with a tactile and affectionate Tom and a cautious Riley, Harry is just starting to feel he's settled in when the wards alert, and he rushes off to see why, assuming Riley will follow. However, Harry finds himself alone on an upstairs terrace with a body. When he starts to inspect it--that of a woman he doesn't know--someone else shows up. It's a stranger bearing a staff, and after saying something cryptic and being joined by the body which appears quite alive, the intruder renders Harry unconscious. 

Harry sees Dumbledore, who hasn't visited his dreams since the Maxime Proxime bond was put in place. Dumbledore explains that while he wants to allow Harry's memories of his meetings with Dumbledore to merge with the rest of his consciousness, he still worries that Harry will reveal Dumbledore's existence and plans to Tom. Harry can't really disagree with that concern. When Harry rouses, though, Dumbledore's secret is still safe from his waking self.

 

CHAPTER 19: PENULTIMATE

IN WHICH HARRY FACES THE SECOND TASK, AND TOM IS MOVED TO INTERVENE

 

Tolliver is still working on the mystery of the dead bodies and magical signatures, with the added wrinkle of the last body reanimating and escaping. His lord has lost much of his patience and Tolliver is grasping at straws. Through an experiment on his three remaining specimens, Tolliver finds that two of them were Muggle at their time of death, but it doesn’t help him understand them better than he did before.

Bill and Charlie meet in London to travel to Hogwarts to watch the second Task, and have an argument about Charlie’s allegiances instead of just enjoying each other’s company. Charlie makes a passing comment about smelling dragons and Sirius overhears and finds Harry to pass along the tip.

The Task involves battling feral dragons, and in the midst of it, Harry thinks Elspeth might be hurt or killed and he feels he has no weapon left but Magnificent, so he Summons her. She is badly hurt, and after ensuring Elspeth (and, as it turns out, Hermione) make it to safety, Harry goes back to help Magnificent.

Unfortunately, Harry’s magic is overtaxed. Through the bond Tom tells him to complete the Task instead of helping Magnificent. Harry ignores him. Tom comes to Harry’s rescue, but under the guise of Severus. He heals Magnficient, who is weakened but will recover, and he doesn’t seem angry about Harry’s disobedience. Harry realizes he’s been thinking of his lord as “Tom.”

CHAPTER 20: CONVERSION

IN WHICH A CHAMPION AND A WAR ARE DECLARED 

We see the end of the second Task from Elspeth's perspective, and learn that she and Hermione have been getting to know one another better. When Harry returns safely, there is a big celebration in Gryffindor Tower, and Harry and Elspeth have a moment to unburden to one another a bit. Elspeth, particularly, would like to be introduced to Magnificent, and Harry would like to know more about what he's observed between Elspeth and Hermione.

After the party, Lavender comes to Elspeth and tells her that she should watch herself around Hermione. She implies that she and Hermione had a secret relationship at Hermione's behest, and that it didn't end well for Lavender. 

Lord Knott communes with the Goblet. He knows that his lord has a maze in mind, and the Goblet fills in the blanks and selects Inferi as the hazard inside said maze. It also tells him that Harry did qualify for the final Task by touching the barrier, though he didn't pass through it with the other champions without assistance. 

Harry and Tom meet on the astronomy tower. Tom tells Harry that he will be competing in the third Task and he'd like for him to win, and also to stay alive. Harry is confused and pleased at this offhand show of concern, and promises he'll win.

Lavender and Harry begin a sexual relationship.

Hermione and Peter meet, and Peter urges Hermione to remember their plans and carry them out no matter what. She says she will.

The Task is a challenge for the Potters, who barely make it to the center of the maze where the Goblet waits. Elspeth sends Harry ahead, assuring him that the politics will be simpler if he wins, and holds off the Inferi. Harry sees Hermione reach the Goblet first. Seeing that Elspeth is in trouble, she rushes to Levitate the Goblet to Harry, and at the last moment he thinks he sees her say she's sorry. Then Harry grabs the Goblet, confused by Hermione bowing out but determined to end the Task and avert the Inferi.

The Goblet is a Portkey, and takes Harry not to the finish line, but to a dark room where Albus Dumbledore is waiting for him.

 

CHAPTER 21: SINGULAR

IN WHICH HARRY ACQUIRES AN OPEN MIND.

At the end of the third task, Harry is Port-Keyed not to the finish line but to a strange house where he meets several members of the Order, and leaves with a holly wand and a pair of glasses. The barrier in his mind that has protected his memories of the shared dreams with Dumbledore is gone.

Hermione flees the maze into the Forest, and Sirius pursues her. Lucius sees them go in and decides to intercept them elsewhere. In the clearing with the well, Hermione and Sirius stand off, but ultimately he doesn't stop her from going.

Draco recognizes Lord Knott's Inferi in the maze as the Muggle subjects he was granted sovereignty over on his tenth birthday. He confronts his mother and then, furious, leaves the Manor and (perhaps without thinking it through) untethers Magnificent and crawls on her back.

Bellatrix Lestrange collects Theo Nott on her lord's orders after realizing Lord Knott is nowhere to be found.

 

PART THREE  **(Chapters 22-29)**

_**approximate air date May 17, 2019-September 8, 2019** _

 

CHAPTER 22: AMALGAMATION

IN WHICH HARRY FORMS AN ATTACHMENT.

Harry rushes from the Hogsmeade Floo to Hogwarts, hearing whispers all along the way that Theodore Knott is likely already dead. When he arrives, Theo is barely alive, and Harry convinces Tom to heal him. Tom gets Harry alone and demands to know where he was, but he already seems to know it was the Order who took Harry. Harry tells him that while he will answer (some) questions he's not going to let Tom see inside his head, essentially revealing that he doesn't want the Order eradicated. Tom makes a few vague threats, but doesn't appear to act on them. When Lord Knott shows up on a flying carpet with an Inferi army to retrieve his son, Tom sends Harry and Riley home. Reluctantly, they go.

Sirius goes to Peverell Ridge to tell the Potters that Harry is back at the castle with Tom, apparently safe. Before they can discuss further, James reminds them all of their oaths.

Draco's resolve comes and goes as he rides Magnificent wherever she has elected to take him, which seems to require crossing an ocean. When Narcissa realizes he's gone, she interrupts the argument Lucius and Sirius are having at the Black Palace.

Harry wakes up some time much later at the Slytherin Estate, and bumps into Riley and Tom, who are behaving strangely. Then Harry realizes Riley is wearing a collar for his control and surveillance, and demands to know why. Tom tells Harry that Riley is a spy and a Squib, and then implies he's still sleeping with Riley though he's now a prisoner. Harry is shocked, but his argument with Tom doesn't get him anywhere. 

 

CHAPTER 23: RESOLVE, approximate posting date June 2nd

IN WHICH HOGWARTS CLOSES FOR AN EXTENDED HOLIDAY.

At Peverell Ridge, the birch wand returns to Elspeth. Shortly thereafter a feral eagle shows up to deliver the letter she just wrote to Hermione, without actually expecting to be able to reach her.

Tom has more or less locked Harry into the house at the Slytherin Estate. With Riley. After spending a few days together, Harry and Riley grow closer and, during a discussion of Harry's feelings about Tom, they kiss. Riley pulls away after that, pointing out he can't be a stand-in for Tom.

 

CHAPTER 24: ENGAGE, approximate posting date June 16th

IN WHICH PLANS CULMINATE.

 

CHAPTER 25: SWAY, approximate posting date June 30th

IN WHICH HARRY HAS A CHANGE OF HEART

 

CHAPTER 26: DIVERGENCE, approximate posting date July 14th

IN WHICH ELAINE AND CHARLIE CAPTURE A DRAGON 

 

CHAPTER 27: VIRTUE, approximate posting date July 28th

IN WHICH SIRIUS MAKES AN OLD CHOICE IN A NEW WAY

 

CHAPTER 28: DUTY, approximate posting date August 11th

IN WHICH HARRY LOSES (ALMOST) EVERYTHING

  

CHAPTER 29: ENDS, approximate posting date August 25th

IN WHICH A DEAL IS STRUCK

 

** EPILOGUE, approximate posting date September 8th**

**Author's Note:**

> I answer (almost) all questions if I can, so feel free to ask but only if you really want to know. :)


End file.
